Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк
| Пол = Женский | Рост = 176 см (взрослая форма) | Вес = 63 кг (взрослая форма) | Партнёры = Пеше Гатише Дондочакка Бирстанн | База = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Бывшая должность = Третья эспада | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Ресуррексион = Гамуса | Дебют в манге = Глава 245 (том 28) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 145 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Томоко Канеда | Английский голос = Коллин О’Шонесси Стефани Ше (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) }} |Нэриэру Ту О:дэрушуванку}} — бывшая Трес (третья) эспада. Также известна как . Она маленький добродушный похожий на ребёнка арранкар. Нелл живёт в пустыне Уэко Мундо со своими названными братьями и бывшими фрассьонами, Дондочаккой Бирстанном и Пеше Гатише, и с их питомцем, Бавабавой. Внешность Нелл выглядит как маленькая девочка с глазами кварцевого цвета и короткими зелеными волосами. У неё невероятно большие глаза, клыки на нижней челюсти больше, чем обычно, а остатки ее маски пустого представляют собой мультяшного вида череп, располагающийся на верхушке головы. На её маске нет четырёх зубов, по левой стороне проходит трещина. У Нелл большой шрам, проходящий от лба к носу, и малиновая линия, проходящая через всё лицо под глазами. Её одежда представляет собой простой зеленый плащ с капюшоном, окутывающий всё её тело. thumb|left|190px|Настоящая внешность Нелл Ту Во взрослой форме она представляет собой красивую девушку с длинными волнистыми сине-зелеными волосами.В аниме её волосы сине-зелёные, в манге они чистого зелёного цвета. Основные черты ее детской формы остаются, например, шрам и эстигма, но её клыки становятся не такими выраженными. Её платье, теперь уже порванное, представляет собой юбку и топ, а её маска имеет несколько другую, более острую и менее мультяшную форму с парой изогнутых рогов, но на ней все еще отсутствуют некоторые зубы. Также в её настоящем обличии у неё довольно пышная грудь. На спине Неллиэль вытатуирована большая цифра «3», обозначающая, что она — экс-Трес Эспада. Характер Внешность Нелл абсолютно не соответствует её лексикону, который содержит много причудливых фраз и слов. Ичиго Куросаки предполагает, что её компаньоны Пустые ответственны за это. Нелл и её компаньоны также предстают причудливыми среди Пустых: хотя большинство Пустых злые, Нелл на самом деле боится Синигами, предполагая, что они - фактически злые. Несмотря на это, она решает присоединиться к Ичиго и сопровождает его в Лас Ночес. Во время представления их "эскадрильи" она предпочитает название "Воры: Нелл-Дон-Пе". Также она, кажется, говорит с шепелявостью (в её детской форме). thumb|190px|Детская искренность Нелл Неллиэль же более зрелая, сдержанная, последовательна, опытная и умная, нежели её детская форма. Она также более опытна в сражениях, знает о том, что один из поводов для битвы - это битва из-за ненависти, предрассудков или даже простой конкуренции, как поступает Нойтра. Это лишь животные инстинкты, считает она, и это показывает Нойтру "по-детски", "не достойно" и "не по-воински" себя ведущим. Хотя Неллиэль и доказала во время её последних минут в качестве полноценного члена Эспады, что бой приемлем, когда дело идёт о мести, для себя она не считает это достойной причиной. В отличие от многих арранкаров, Неллиэль достаточно пацифистична и, в соответствие с её фракцией, она отказывалась вступать в бой, даже когда она всё ещё была высоким номером в Эспаде, если это не включало в себя самозащиту и защиту тех, кто дорог ей. Именно по этой причине Пеше и Дондочакка решили остаться с ней в её детской форме и покинули вместе с ней Лас Ночес. Она отказывается добивать слабых или травмированных противников, прекращает бой, как только они отключаются или становятся недееспособны - черта общая с Кенпачи Зараки. Во время ее многочисленных боев с Нойтрой, Неллиэль показана относительно спокойной и тихой, она предпочитает говорить только тогда, когда говорит противник, потому что не любит сражаться, что является довольно редкой чертой среди арранкаров. Она даже показала, что получает удовольствие от чтения, как правило читая что-нибудь после миссии или во время ожидания Нойтры. Неллиэль также может быть лояльным, уважительным и надежным воином, который будет старательно выполнять приказы своего командира: исполняя все указания, она доказала свою ценность. Она хорошо осведомлена, способна анализировать, спокойна, довольно сострадательна (как правило, по отношению к друзьям), с чувством юмора, обладает веселым, энергичным поведением даже при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Хоть и выросши физически, она как-то сохраняет свою "детскую" привязанность к Ичиго, лучше всего это показано, когда она неожиданно, как медведь, обняла его после нападения на Нойтру, не понимая, что Ичиго терял сознание.Bleach Official Character Book Souls История Несколькими годами ранее Нелл имела ранг Трес Эспада. На протяжении всего этого времени она всегда вынуждена была драться с Нойтра Джилга, который старался доказать, что мужчины сильнее женщин. Однажды Нойтора решил уничтожить всю колонию Арранкар. Этот поступок побудил Нелл узнать, почему он так поступил, поскольку не было дано такого приказа. Нойтра заявил, что никто и никогда не приказывал ему не убивать их. Нелл напомнила ему, что Айзен приказал "искать Васто Лорде", она также пояснила, что против убийства целых колоний. Он ответил, что не каждый расположен к Айзену и если они повстанцы, то убивать повстанцев это значит помогать Айзену. Кроме того, он заявил, что если они Пустые, тогда они не Васто Лорде, учитывая это он отлично выполнял приказы. Затем он сообщает ей, что она слишком встревожена из-за пары сотен пустых. Нелл предложила ему думать перед тем как что-то говорить, поскольку они сами были однажды Пустыми такими же как те, которых он убил; это была их личная удача, что они никак не развивались, не более. Нойтра провоцирует ее на атаку, если она чувствует, что может победить его, если его такое поведение ее раздражает. Она прямо ответила, что была удивлена, что даже став Арранкаром, Нойтра был не более чем ребенок. Нойтра подверг сомнению ее комментарий, но был атакован и по-видимому потерял сознание. Когда он приходит в себя, он видит, как она сидит возле него, читая книгу, в то время как рядом лежит мертвый Пустой. Он спросил ее, почему она помогла ему, Нелл просто отвечает ему, что она не "помогла ему", она просто предотвратила потерю одного из Эспада, положив конец его суицидальному поведению. Нойтра объясняет, что он не может ее терпеть и что она наверняка это знает, и спрашивает почему она продолжает следовать за ним повсюду. Она просто посмотрела на него и заявила, что это потому, что он был слабее, чем она. Некоторое время спустя Нойтра продолжил убивать Арранкар и Пустых, обусловливая тем, что им просто не повезло столкнуться с ним. Нелл отметила, что того, кого он только что убил, был Арранкар, на что он ответил, что знал это и хотел подчеркнуть это как факт, который он объяснит только один раз. Он хотел, чтобы она знала еще кое-что, если она настаивает на том, чтобы продолжать следовать за ним везде, то тогда не важно, кто стоит у него на пути, он не будет доброжелательным или милостивым. Раздел не дописан. После этого, Пеше и Дондочакка пообещали, что они будут защищать ослабленную Нелл любой ценой. Они решили стать ее игривыми старшими братьями, никогда не раскрывая ей о том, кто они такие, и так же скрыть от нее, кем она является на самом деле, боясь, что воспоминания могут вернуться. По словам Пеше, они сделали так, потому что она всегда ненавидела сражения, и её детская форма не позволяла этого. Силы и способности В форме ребёнка : Её слюна обладает хоть и небольшой, но целебной силой. Она активируется, если помассировать за ее язычок, вызывая рвоту. Рвота несильно отличается от слюны по внешнему виду, и она их не различает. Серо Добле: Уникальная способность поглощать серо противника и выстреливать им с более мощной силой, превышающей оригинальную. При этом глаза на маске начинают светиться, однако использование такой атаки выматывает ее. В отличии от истиной формы, Нелл не может усиливать поглощенное серо своим; Вместо этого она просто отправляет его обратно. Нелл способна легко поглощать серо намного больше её самой. Все будет удвоено с Серо Добле. : Она ускоряет свои движения с помощью рудиментарной техники, которая является формой сонидо, она называет ее Супер Скорость. Когда она использует эту форму Сонидо, глазницы ее маски излучают свечение. В нормальной форме Мастер владения мечом: Как бывшей член Эспады, у Нелл есть большой опыт в борьбе, она крайне опытный фехтовальщик и крайне хорошо владеет мечом. Движения ее тела во время боя элегантны и отточены, каждое движение крайне тонко чувствует динамику боя, она крайне грациозна управляется в бою и успевает применять с большой скоростью и точностью нанесения смертельные контратаки. Она победила множество раз Нойтору, который является крайне опытным и хорошим фехтовальщиком. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Даже без своего Занпакто, Неллиэль проявила себя, как достаточно сильный и опытный боец. Во время ее битвы с Нойтрой она показала себя, как она может и без использования своего клинка уклонятся и противостоять его атакам. Так же она проявила в этом бою свое умение использовать технику фехтования в сочетании с рукопашным боем. Мастер Сонидо: Её скорость значительно увеличивается в этом режиме, а также, её передвижения и перемена позиции и она с легкостью смогла несколько раз подобраться к Нойтре и успевала обойти его атаки. Кроме того, она была в состоянии легко взять раненого Ичиго и перенести его в более безопасное место во время одного из нападений Нойтры. Серо Добле: Она сохраняет свою способность атаки поглощения в своём первоначальном виде, но теперь выполняет её с большей легкостью,чем ранее. Согласно Нойтре, Неллиэль специально, не уклоняется от атаки Серо и всей его мощи, чтобы поглотить его и добавить поверх поглощенного и свое, создавая тем самым более мощное Серо,чем до этого. В то время когда она выполняет эту технику в форме ребенка, то она сильно ограниченна в своем действии и её сил, как Арранкара, хоть она все еще достаточно сильна, для такой формы, чтобы поглотить и перенаправить взрыв Серо одного из Приварон Эспады-класса Арранкар, правда из-за детской формы без наложения, ограничиваясь лишь поглощением и перенаправкой обратно с меньшим уроном и оно её крайне истощает. В своем первоначальной форме, сила Серо Добле значительно увеличивается, в связи с тем, что она отталкивает атаку в это время уже после смешивая её со своим собственным Серо, резко увеличивая этим силу выпускаемого в итоге Серо, как и положено бывшей Третьей Эспаде. Иерро: Иерро первоночальной формы Неллиэль, является сопоставимым по силе с Иерро Эспады. Неллиэль достаточно сильна , чтобы противостоять мощным атакам клинка Нойтры , оставшись при этом без каких либо травм. Повышенная Прочность: Её сила значительно высока, она быстро адаптируется и приспосабливается к положению во время боя. С её большой физической силой, Неллиэль способна парировать атаки даже гигантского оружия, такого как у Нойтры, и контратакуя его с расстояния нескольких метров парой ударов и выдерживая его сильные удары клинком своим Иерро и это притом, что ее противник уровня Арранкар Эспады, она делает это без особых усилий и в один мах своего Занпакто парирует его контратаки.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, page 14 Она так же смогла остановить Серо Нойтры голыми руками. Большая Духовная Сила: Как бывшая Третьей в Эспаде, Неллиэль имеет большой объем духовной энергии, достаточно мощный для того, чтобы её Фрассьоны могли ощутить её присутствие на огромном расстоянии. Ренджи заявил что на мгновение его ощущения смешались, что она даже по силе стала равна Ичиго. Высокий Интеллект: В своей оригинальной форме она довольна умна . Имеет большой опыт сражений за плечами и понимания ведения боя , формы, методы , которые будет использовать противник, его мотивы , она с легкостью всё это способна разглядеть и проанализировать.Она так же имеет свою философию в жизни, которая является своего рода- её кодексом, милосердия и сострадания. Тем не менее её детская форма выходя и прорываясь наружу в ней , блокирует её интеллект, это явно проявляется на примере , когда она концентрируется на раненном Ичиго , переживая за него , на этом теряя свое сознание, своей истиной формы. Духовный меч |гамю:са|r=Gamyūsa|исп = «gamuza» — «''серна''»|яп = «''рыцарь на антилопе''»}}: Её меч имеет зеленые ножны и гарду в форме двух полумесяцев, направленных в разные стороны. *Ресуррексион: Команда высвобождения — . Она одна из немногих Арранкар кто при своем высвобождение имеет свой клинок отдельно воплощенным от формы (она из немногих Арранкар , кто при высвобождении де-материализует свой клинок в его истинную форму высвобождения, отдельно от формы освобождения). Все эти черты ее облика делают ее похожей на средневекового рыцаря или бретера. :Способности Ресуррексиона: Единственная атака Нел используемая в этой форме и показанная ей способность - этой формы, была лишь Лансадор Верде . Иные способности Гамьюсы до сих пор неизвестны. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Пока она в высвобожденной форме, ее сила постоянно растет и увеличивается и она крайне стойка к урону. :*'Увеличение духовной силы': Пока она находится в высвобожденной форме, мощь ее духовной силы , крайне высока. :* : Нел бросает во врага копье с чрезвычайной скоростью. В воздухе во время полета, оно начинает прокручиваться и наращивать духовную энергию. Когда оно достигает цели, то действует словно дрель нанося огромный ущерб, словно прокалывая противника. Это техника достаточно мощная, чтобы опрокинуть назад Нойтру и опрокинуть блок его Занпакто, которое он держал , чтобы блокировать атаку. , В аниме имеет искаженную форму названия Копья или способности, когда копье брошено и оно излучает фиолетовую энергию. | en = Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. In her new form, Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 4-5 She is one of the few Arrancar known to have a weapon after her release (the releases of most Arrancar de-materialize their weapons upon release). These features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or jouster. :Resurrección Special Ability: The only attack she has used in this form so far is Lanzador Verde. The full extent of Gamuza's abilities are still unknown. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in her released form, her might increases further. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in her released state, her spiritual power increases significantly. :* : Nel throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up spiritual energy. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Nnoitra and break his Zanpakutō, which he was using to block the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 6-9 }} Слабость В форме ребенка Рессурексион Фрассьоны Дондочакка Бирстанн (ドンドチャッカ・ビルスタン\|Dondochakka Birusutan) — большой, пятнистый, гуманоидный Арранкар с маской Тики и сложными глазами. Он пытается разговаривать в стиле Якудзы используя акцент - часто заканчивая свои предложения словами "во как"-и он более мирный по сравнению с остальными Пустыми. Несмотря на свой угрожающий вид, он склонен плакать по малейшему поводу, особенно когда он волнуется. Пеше Гатише (ペッシェ・ガティーシェ|Pesshe Gatīshe) кажущийся безобидным Арранкаром гуманоид в маске напоминающей голову насекомого с большими челюстями. Он носит повязку на глазу, а также набедренную повязку. Его дыра пустого расположена ниже обычного, не на груди, а на животе. Он и Дондочакка когда то были Фракцией Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк, но их маски были насильственно сорваны Нойтрой Джилга и Заельапоррой Гранц, т.к. их оставили умирать с Нелл. После того как их хозяйка обернулась беззащитным ребёнком, он и Дондочакка пообещали защищать её. Согласно словам Пеше, они скрывали от Нелл свою истинную сущность, так как боялись что это может привести к возврату её памяти. Никто из них не хотел этого, потому что Неллиэль сильно не любила драться, а в её детской форме, ей более не приходилось драться. Он и Дондочакка проводили время путешествуя по Уэко Мундо, забавляя Нелл забавными играми такими как бесконечный бег, в тоже время тренируясь (видимо,втайне от неё) что бы лучше защищать её. Бавабава (バワバワ|Bawabawa) это гигантский угревидный пустой маска которого состоит из простой пластины на голове с парой рогов. Он является паразитом, которого Дондочакка хранит внутри себя и не исключено, что дает ему определенное состояние Фракции. Он действует и как домашнее животное и как транспорт для Пеше, Дондочакки и Нелл. Бавабава как правило расстраивается если его не включают в групповое супер Сэнтай-стайл появление. Цензура thumb|right|180px|Различия между аниме и мангой В связи с цензурой, одежда взрослой Нелл была слегка изменена в аниме. Манга ясно показывает нижнюю часть груди девушки, в то время как в её адаптации верхняя часть одежды располагается так, что изгибы груди Нелл были скрыты. Появление в других проектах Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк является играбельным персонажем в нескольких консольных играх. Впервые появилась в Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 в форме ребенка. Позже появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 во взрослой форме и форме ребенка.В Bleach: Versus Crusade Нелл доступна в ресурекшионе и взрослой форме. В Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и 7 она доступна во всех формах. Также имеет собственный альбом в проэкте Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. В альбом входят две записи: Kokoro Oasis и Every Fight! Интересные факты * В английской версии аниме Нелл произносит имя Ичиго слегка шепелявя: не Ичиго, а «Исиго» время от времени. В японской же версии она периодически называет его «Ицуго». * В манге волосы Нелл явно зелёного цвета, в то время как в аниме они цветом ближе к бирюзовому. Цитаты |Конечно! Нелл — больсая мазохистка! Не весело, когда Нелл не плачет.}} |Ицуга сражается за тебя! Но пока что кажется, что ты его боишься? Разве не ты говорила, Ицуга — добрый человек! Верно! Я тоже верю тебе! Этот добрый Ицуга бросился на Улькиору, когда тот произнес твое имя! Ицуга — человек! И хотя он стал Синигами, надел маску и использовал эту невероятную силу он не может не страдать! Конечно он страдает! Но Ицуго использует эту силу для тебя, он весь в крови бьется за тебя! Если.. Если ты не поддержишь его… Что же тогда с ним будет?!}} |Однажды мы перестали быть людьми и превратились в зверей. И затем, став арранкарами, мы вновь обрели возможность иметь цель. У того, у кого есть цель, должна быть причина драться. У тебя такой причины нет.}} |Выставляя своё оружие напоказ, ты не кажешься сильным. Если хочешь казаться сильным, лучше спрячь свое оружие.}} Ссылки Навигация de:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck es:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck fr:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck pl:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера сонидо